The present invention relates to a still camera having a flip open cover and a retractable objective connected with the cover so that the objective is pulled out as the cover is folded open and is retracted when the cover is folded shut.
In the prior art still cameras of this kind, the light tightness is a special problem. This problem is solved for simple cameras by inserting a bellows between the objective seat and the camera housing, where this bellows can be folded together.
However, this kind of design is unsuited for small cameras with solid housings and where because of compactness the objective in the retracted position is fully sunk into the housing and thereby comes to rest directly on the film plane. The latter characteristic makes it impossible to implement a direct operational connection between the cover and a mount remaining outside for the retracted state, which otherwise would ensure light tightness. Only such an operational connection is possible, which on the one hand acts on the objective mount in the light tight camera space and on the other hand acts on the cover outside this light tight space. This necessitates a passageway through the housing wall in order to arrive from the outside cover to the inside mount by means of one or several drive links in order that, if possible at all, the objective be moved from its inside limit position into its picture taking position by one opening motion of the cover. This passageway must be light tight itself.